


Is This Right?

by sxlmate



Series: HyeRim Escapades [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Babie!Hyejoo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyejoo and her love for churros and watermelon, Hyerim, Just Yerim being the sunshine she is, Loona - Freeform, girlofthemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: Yerim drags Hyejoo out to bond. The latter just wanted to stay in with the older girl. But Hyejoo knows if she's with Yerim, it'll be fine.She wouldn't choose her over churros though. Or watermelons either.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: HyeRim Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Is This Right?

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place one year after 'Hold On'
> 
> !! lowercaps intended !!

"hey, you’re shining, you’re my style.  
clearly, I’ll make you mine, mine"

stylish - loona

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

diligently writing out notes for an upcoming exam with her purple inked pen, yerim glanced at her phone. seeing a couple of text messages from hours ago, yerim reluctantly checked it.

_'hello, sunshine!'_

_'are you studying well? don't overwork yourself or i'll be mad >:['_

_'i made us some food. :D'_

_babie wolf sent a photo._

_'i'll wait for you. <3'_

_'i miss you :['_

yerim subconciously smiled at her girlfriend's messages. setting down her phone, she figures taking a short break wouldn't be so bad. 

ever since yerim (kinda) shut out hyejoo just to study, the younger girl has been out of character lately. yerim firgures her girlfriend is being a little fussy for being ignored.

hyejoo was rarely the needy one. now that the younger girl is starting to break through her 'tough girl' act, yerim is excited for pampering her baby wolf.

waltzing in their living room, yerim spots a curled up body on the couch. hyejoo was snoozing off whilst holding a controller. the younger girl's glasses was sliding off the bridge of her nose.

yerim shakes her head at hyejoo. turning off the tv along with the console, yerim quietly fixed up the area.

"yerim.." hyejoo stirred awake, waving her controller around. "the tv brokee.." she slurred, eyes heavily squinted.

the younger was probably playing for hours and got used to the bright light. and for it to suddenly go black, hyejoo thought the tv broke from how long she played.

"hyejoo, baby," yerim stiffled a laugh as she neared the girl. "i turned it off." she carefully sat beside hyejoo, not wanting to let this version of hyejoo to go away.

the latter plopped her head on yerim's lap, making a satisfied noise.

"i missed you, sunshine.." hyejoo yawned. she tried to rub her eyes, but her specs blocked her hand making her whine. "what is this thing?"

yerim couldn't believe how out of it the younger girl is. taking off hyejoo's specs, yerim softly peppered her face with quick kisses.

hyejoo brightly smiled, giggling a bit. yerim stopped her little attack and began massaging the girl's scalp with her fingers.

holding hyejoo's hands with her free hand, yerim was going to baby her. "so how are you?"

"i'm sleepy." hyejoo hummed, fumbling with the older girl's fingers. "i missed you."

"i know, i know." yerim shifted to make herself more comfortable. "i'm sorry, baby."

"exams suck." the younger girl had her eyes closed, but her expression soured.

the older chuckled. "i agree."

the couple went on and on with their baby talk. yerim loved it so. hyejoo wasn't aware of it, but she just appreciated having attention again.

"did you cook?" yerim asked, remembering the texts.

"are you hungry, sunshine?" hyejoo slightly opened her eyes. "i cooked earlier. did you see my texts?"

"i saw 'em."

"you didn't answer my other question.." hyejoo's lips formed into a pout.

"i was thinking." the older patted the younger's tummy. "i am kinda hungry. wanna eat?"

"with you?"

"didn't have to ask, baby."

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

throwing out studying out of the window, the couple were cuddling on yerim's bed. more like their shared bed now, hyejoo barely slept in her own room anymore.

the younger girl found it difficult to sleep on her own now. hyejoo would always barge in yerim's room in the middle of the night, gripping her wolf plush.

yerim found it cute. hyejoo was embarrassed, but is growing past that now.

hyejoo felt extremely satisfied with her situation right now, but yerim had a fun idea in mind to propose. propping herself up, yerim patted hyejoo's tummy making the latter softly giggle.

yerim knew how ticklish her girlfriend was. she often tickled the younger to death, but she would kind of regret it once hyejoo kicked without a care.

their little tickling fight would end with a couple of bruises (yerim always had them). hyejoo would always cry because she hurt yerim.

"go wash up." yerim said. hyejoo's face formed into confusion. "we're gonna go out."

"what?" hyejoo propped herself up too. "we have classes tomorrow.. how long are we gonna be out?"

the older waved her off. "we both need a break. we won't be long"

"really?" the younger raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend as the latter went to her closet. "sunshine, is that really you?"

yerim turned to glare at hyejoo. "i _am_ choi yerim, _your_ girlfriend. son hyejoo, don't even start."

"no, i'm just--" hyejoo waved her arms around. "you haven't skipped classes before. you have perfect attendance!"

yerim jutted her bottom lip out, pouting. "can't i just do something nice for you?"

hyejoo hurriedly got off the bed, but the blanket wrapped around her leg made her trip and fall face first.

"hyejoo--" yerim rushed over to help up the younger, but hyejoo swatted her hands off.

"no, no-" hyejoo angrily removed the blanket off her leg then turned to yerim with a bright smile. "i _totally_ did that on purpose."

tilting her head, hyejoo was confused onto why yerim was staring at her lips. _is she gonna kiss me?_ she thought but--

"baby, your lip is busted."

"i know." hyejoo slurred out. her eyes widening once tasting a metallic taste.

_"wait-"_

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

the bright flashing lights on the attractions and children screeching around made hyejoo grimace at all the loud noises around her whilst yerim dragged her around the place with a bright smile.

"hyejoo, brighten up a bit!" yerim said a little loud 'cause of the loud environment. "do you not want to be here with me?"

whipping her head at her girlfriend, she stuttered out. "w-what, no- anywhere is fine as long as you're with me" she squeezed their joined hands.

yerim's face softened at that. "really?" nearing her face with hyejoo's.

"of c-course." hyejoo's features were beginning to color with a red hue.

hyejoo didn't seem like it, but she frequently gay panicked whenever they were in public. the younger girl didn't have anything against public affection.

it always happened suddenly making her malfunction.

yerim loved making it as a challenge for her to get a new reaction out of her girlfriend. she wishes she recorded it everytime. hyejoo's features would look cartoonish everytime.

nearing the girl more, yerim planted a kiss on hyejoo's cheek. "c'mon, hye. we're gonna get you some churros."

hyejoo remained mum for a hot minute before snapping back into reality at the mere mention of her beloved churros.

"churros!" she screeched out excitedly.

゜゜

happily munching on the tasty treat, hyejoo hummed. "i love my churros." scrunching her nose at the slight burning sensation on her lips when the sugar made contact with her wound.

"what about me?"

"what about you?"

yerim scowled at the younger's response. "okay, whatever."

"i'm kidding!" hyejoo hung her arm around the older's shoulder. "i love you, my sunshine."

"churros or me?"

hyejoo stopped her footsteps, face contorting into a serious expression. "hmm.. such a difficult question."

offended at how her girlfriend would possibly choose food over her, yerim lightly slapped hyejoo's shoulder.

"why are you seriously debating about it!?"

"what do you mean? it's a serious question, sunshine."

yerim's expression dropped into a sad one making hyejoo scramble to reassure her.

"i'd _of course_ choose my girlfriend, choi yerim." hyejoo wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, careful not to drop her churro.

yerim sniffled, pouting more. the older girl knew how to act, so she made herself cry to which hyejoo noticed and panicked immediately.

"oh my god." hyejoo kissed her tears away, no longer caring if they were in public. yerim was crying for god's sake!

mumbling _'sorry'_ over and over again, hyejoo was feeling _real_ bad. she wasn't really up for coming to lotte world, hyejoo wanted yerim to study well. but here she was making yerim cry.

hyejoo's eyes started to get glossy too, shakily breathing. now it was yerim's turn to panic. "wait- hyejoo, i'm not that upset."

"w-what?" the younger's expression was extremely pitiful. "were you acting? that's cruel, choi yerim!" heyoo's lip quivered as she spoke.

"this is why i choose churros over you."

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

stumbling into a merchandise store, yerim wandered around alone. hyejoo was also in the same store, aimlessly walking.

smiling at the soft plushies of different animals, she picked up one for her. yerim's legs led her to the ridiculous hats section.

eyeing a pink hat, yerim picked it up. giggling, she looked around to find hyejoo but bumped into another body.

she quickly mumbled out, head low. "oh, sorry-"

"it's okay- oh, hey."

"hey..?" confused, yerim looked up at the person. pleasantly surprised that it was her girlfriend. "oh, hyejoo."

the latter smiled at her (she forgave yerim already) she brought up a green object with stripes. "look!"

"this is a dream come true, sunshine." hyejoo put on the hat around her head, goofily smiling at yerim. "i'm a watermelon now!"

yerim had a wide smile on her face, putting on the pink octopus hat she had been holding on. "i'm an octopus."

the couple smiled at each other, giggling at the ridiculous hats they had on.

hyejoo noticed the small plushie yerim had on her other hand. "what's that?" the older beamed and showed the younger the plushie.

"it's a bat!" yerim squeezed the toy, loving the softness of it.

hyejoo squeezed the toy too and asked, "why?" the older paused to carefully word her sentence.

"well," yerim looked at hyejoo, eyes sparkling. "i know you still get embarrassed over your wolf plushie, so i thought i'd get my own plushie so you wouldn't be embarrassed anymore."

"sunshine.." hyejoo pouted, feeling warm all over. "that's.. sweet of you."

yerim whipped her hair. "i know right?" the younger laughed at that.

glancing around to check if there wasn't much people, hyejoo stepped closer towards yerim.

"hello."

"hi."

yerim parted her lips once hyejoo glanced down on hers. hyejoo leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on yerim. the latter smiled against her girlfriend's lips.

parting away a little too quick for yerim's liking, she peppered hyejoo's lips with kisses until she was satisfied.

hyejoo lopsidedly smiled at the kisses. "you look ridiculous."

"you are too." yerim playfully rolled her eyes. "you're a whole watermelon."

"excuse me, i was always a watermelon at heart." hyejoo proudly said as she remove both of their hats off.

"funny." yerim linked their arms, leaning her head on hyejoo's arm. "let's go check out."

"what are you gonna name your bat?"

"i'm not sure yet. wanna help me?"

"as long as you throw out your fake cockroach for your new bat."

"hey, i'm not throwing cole out!"

"you named that roach!?"

**Author's Note:**

> part two out of three of HyeRim Escapades!
> 
> watermelon hyejoo & octopus yerim: https://twitter.com/HYERIM_ARCHIVE/status/1177273567857262592?s=20
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
